


i found you in the summer

by anthologous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetic, bc that's my nickname for him, hyuck calls jun galaxy boy, hyuck is the Sun, idk what to call this, renhyuck best boys, renjun is the Universe, this is real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologous/pseuds/anthologous
Summary: the sunkissed boy doesn’t like the night that much. that’s until he meets a boy who loves the stars more than breathing. a galaxy boy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	i found you in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> so!! i wrote this some time last year bc that allure shoot the dreamies did gave renhyuck freckles and hats and they looked so fuckigjahusid beautiful therefore FARM BOYS.  
> i've also been renhyuck biased for years, like they're two of my ults and renhyuck is number 2 in favourite friendships in the entirety of kpop LMAO so i rlly rlly love writing them and their dynamic. 
> 
> i wrote two versions of this and this one is shorter and also their relationship is lowkey ambiguous. look at it however you want, i'll keep my perspective quiet bc like !! it's up to you !! ok enjoy my loves
> 
> visuals:  
> [renjun (including renhyuck shots)](https://twitter.com/renjunspics/status/1163460768655970307)  
> [donghyuck (also including renhyuck shots whoops)](https://twitter.com/hyuckgospoilers/status/1163430308609269760)
> 
> if these links disappear at some point just search 'renjun allure' or 'donghyuck allure' and lo and behold they shall appear :))

the sun kissed boy loves the day, he loves the way the sun comes out, shining its light on the farm. he loves to wander through the fields; to run along with the sparkling river, spinning in the air with a delighted cackle; he loves the way the sun feels on his skin, warm and wonderful.

the sun kissed boy doesn’t love the night, he doesn’t like the way the sun says goodbye and makes way for the moon. he doesn’t like how the sky goes black and the fields turn dangerous. you can’t go wandering at night, too many creatures that could leave you dead in a ditch, is what his grandma says. he doesn’t like to stay inside, to see how the moon weakly shines through his bedroom window. 

he prefers seeing the birds fly overhead than the bats that appear when night falls.

and then he turns up. this boy is completely different to him, this boy thrives on the night air; he stays outside to say good morning to the moon and waves to it as though it’s an old friend. this boy is named galaxy boy in his head because he never stops looking at the stars.

they don’t interact for the first two weeks but fate has its eyes set on them and you can’t trick fate.

he’s walking past the corn fields when he spots the galaxy boy sat under a tree, sheltered from the sun, notebook in lap.

“well, well, well. if it isn’t the galaxy boy,” he grins and the galaxy boy looks up. the sun kissed boy’s thoughts leave him, the only thing on his mind is the galaxy boy now. he gently traces his features with his eyes, committing such a piece of art to memory. the sun kissed boy sees how the sun has bestowed its gift of freckles, dotting them across galaxy boy’s cheeks.

my, oh my. galaxy boy lives up to his name, only something as wondrous as the galaxy could compare with this boy.

“it's the sunshine boy,” galaxy boy grins and the sun child is flying now.

“would you mind company from such a thing you despise?”

“i don’t despise the sun, i simply prefer the gentle glow of the moon than the harshness of the sun.”

“you clearly haven’t spent a day with him, my star.”

“the name’s renjun huang.”

“donghyuck lee, at your service.”

they get along famously, leaning into each other with a harmony only two destined for each other could have. donghyuck learns that renjun isn’t as fragile as the moonlight he loves so much. renjun has a charm, the way he spreads himself over the grass and laughs with the clouds who twist and shape just for him. he’s reckless, too, climbing down a rock face just to pick forget-me-nots that he hands to donghyuck with a smile that is so precious, no one could bear to break it.

renjun matches donghyuck’s energy perfectly. they run through the town with hands intertwined. they circle each other like planets stuck in each other’s orbits, constantly pulled to each other by the force of gravity. they sit next to the river so their feet are submerged in the cold water and donghyuck points out a kingfisher to renjun. renjun doesn’t see, he’s too busy staring at donghyuck.

“did you know,” renjun brings up his hand to brush against donghyuck’s cheek who turns to stare at him, suddenly transfixed with the boy in front of him, “that you have ursa minor on your skin?”

donghyuck lets out a laugh, leaning into renjun’s touch.

“you and your stars,” the words are fond and renjun’s eyes alight with a thousand moons.

it’s been four months since renjun came into donghyuck’s life with a burst of stardust and donghyuck thinks that it’s safe to say that his perception of the night has changed. 

he no longer dislikes the night. he falls in love with the night that renjun describes, eyes bright with passion as he points out all the constellations as they lie on the grass at midnight. donghyuck has never wandered during the night but renjun has such a power over him that he didn’t even hesitate to follow him. donghyuck curls into renjun as a shooting star passes over them and maybe it’s as pretty as the birds that pass during the day.

renjun shows donghyuck that while the fields are dangerous, they’re beautiful. he shows the sun kissed boy how the moonlight casts its silver light on the trees and how, if you’re still enough, you’re transported to a new world where everything is full of magic. he shows him how fun it is to run down dirt roads lit by nothing but the stars shining down on them. 

“junnie, do you still dislike the sun?”

“i don’t think it’s possible to not love the sun when you’re in my life, hyuck.”

the Galaxy Boy and the Sun Kissed Boy found their solace and universe in each other, smiles painted across their shining faces as they run through life with their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello to anyone who is reading this. i really did love writing this as i adore the stars, galaxy, sun, and moon with all my heart. and renjun and hyuck. i'm incredibly grateful if someone did read this bc wow to share my words is such a gift :(((
> 
> anyway i hope everyone who read enjoyed this, i know it's terribly short but i wanted to share it either way. i hope you're all doing okay, that sentence probably gets boring right now but truly, mentally, physically, and emotionally, i hope you're okay. if you're not, im sending lots of love and i hope the pain eases soon. you'll get through this.
> 
> aaaaa i love you all, stream ridin' and also nct 127's comeback that's.. soon? i honestly dont know my mind is so busy these days i havent caught up IM SORRY (lowkey wishing every single day that hyuck gets a nice long break soon but i also know that he enjoys constantly being on the go arghhhhhh)
> 
> my writing ig account: [@rednovaruby](https://www.instagram.com/rednovaruby/)  
> bye bye lovelies (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
